


Delicate

by Dizzy28



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Contains really vague sexual references, Fluff, M/M, Post-Tron: Legacy, not enough to warrant a T rating though me thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy28/pseuds/Dizzy28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan and Flynn share a quiet moment alone after he comes back from the Grid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Alan/Kevin post-Legacy fluff. I guess you might consider it an AU, but I don't because Kevin survived the events of Legacy. I want to believe.
> 
> Also the title is more than a little reference to Damian Rice's song by the same name, which is a fantastic Onesided!Alan/Kevin song, even if this fic is not onesided whatsoever.

The party was a small affair, really nothing more than a gathering of friends, quite different from the bacchanalia Flynn used to organise back in the day. Not that they could have fit more than a dozen people up in the small room in the Arcade's top floor, even with Kevin's Tetris high score. Flynn passed them all a paper cup, filling it with expensive champagne, which looked wildly out of place on the cheap locale. But he had never exactly scrimped on alcohol.

He stopped when he reached Alan, fidgeting slightly. "Oh, man, I forgot. Do you want a soda, or..."

The man seemed embarrassed beyond belief, and Alan took pity on him. "I'll be fine, Kevin, just pour me enough to toast," he lowered his voice, then, adding softly, "I don't have a reason to drink anymore."

Kevin rewarded him with a wide smile, his fingers briefly playing with Alan's when he reached to -unnecessarily- steady the cup as he poured. It felt oddly intimate, and wildly nostalgic, with the booming 80s music coming from the speakers downstairs. It seemed since Kevin came back they had reverted to that early, awkward stage of their relationship, a sort of fuzzy, embarrassed feeling that made Alan feel young again.

"Well, here's to five years of sobriety," Flynn said with a grin, holding the cup towards Alan. Alan laughed and toasted, taking a short sip of the bubbling liquid before shooting Kevin a warm look just as he walked away to keep on distributing the drinks.

No, he didn't have a reason to drink at all. A drunken stupor, something that had been his goal every night only a few years ago, held no appeal for him now. Maybe he would get that soda after all.

* * *

 So much for avoiding stupors.

Alan was woken up with a start by Kevin unceremoniously launching himself onto the sofa. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the usual cobwebs that came after a power nap. God, he was getting old. Kevin seemed to think so too, because he kept sneaking amused looks at him whilst Alan attempted to pretend he hadn't fallen asleep with no alcohol in his body and a dozen people around him. A dozen people who had apparently all vanished. Just how long had he been sleeping? Knowing his luck he had probably snored, too. Alan rubbed his face in a last attempt to wake himself up.

"Where's Lora?" he asked, his voice raspy with sleep.

"She had to take Sam home," Alan shot him a confused look, "a little too much champagne," he clarified, patting Alan's knee at the rueful look the older man gave him.

"Learned from the best, uh?"

"Hey! Come on, man!" Kevin made a small attempt to squelch Alan's self-pity, and he appreciated it, but Alan gave him a dismissing wave anyway. An awkward silence fell over them, and Alan was thinking about how long it had been since him and Kevin had been alone. Considering how hectic the days had been since his return, it was probably the night before he disappeared.

Alan had started to seriously consider making his excuses and leaving when Kevin spoke again. "You did do a great job on him, though. On Sam." Alan turned his eyes back on Kevin, and under the unfamiliar wrinkles and silver beard, he saw what he most loved about Flynn. Just that raw feeling that seemed to come over him when he was serious. It was a rare sight, but almost hypnotic. You just couldn't help but drink in the few moments of wise seriousness Flynn could offer. "You and Lora both. I never did thank you." Kevin lowered his eyes, running a hand through unruly long locks. "For everything."

Again that infuriating silence. Alan guessed it was his time to speak, but he found no words. _Oh, don't mention it! It was nothing, only twenty years of my life I'll never get back,_ just didn't seem like the right thing to say. Luckily for Alan, it was Kevin who spoke again, this time so softly that if he hadn't been sitting scant centimetres away from him he would have probably missed it. "How did you do it? Remain so hopeful, I-I could have never..." Kevin's voice trailed off, and there was another rare moment. Kevin Flynn, speechless.

Alan wanted to scorn at that word, hopeful. He guessed he had been, in the light of day, when he could take out his frustrations with the press and reassure a young Sam that his father was coming back. At night, though, only him and Lora knew the levels of desperation he had reached. "I wish I could say it was selfless," he said roughly, looking down at his hands, the words escaping him before he could stop them, the sheer sincerity startling him. "I wish I could tell you I kept myself alive out of loyalty, or faith." He looked up only to meet Kevin's eyes, boring straight into him. "I kept hoping because I needed you, Kevin," he felt his own jaw tense up, steeling himself for his own words. "Hell, I still need you. More than I can say."

He felt a soft touch on his cheek, callous fingers he would have recognised anywhere waking up parts of him he had thought dead forever. His eyes fluttered closed automatically, and he felt himself at the brink of tears. He didn't remember the last time he had felt so vulnerable, although the last two decades should be proof enough that Kevin Flynn could as soon destroy him completely, than soothe his numerous wounds with a simple touch. It was a dangerous position to be in, and with two people in his life that held such power over him, he had always felt he was walking a very tight rope. He was bracing himself to pull back, afraid that fate would never be so kind to him, that giving in to Kevin, going back to the happiness he could offer, would only mean he would be ripped away from him again. Alan knew without a doubt that was something he wouldn't survive.

But then he felt a murmur against his lips, a hastily whispered "I need you, too," before Kevin's lips pressed against his, the hand on his cheek rushing to the back of his neck, entangling itself with the short hairs there. All doubt was evaporated then, as Alan realised he had missed Kevin's taste just as much as every single other part of him. With that also came the reaffirmation that he could never go back to not having him. Ever.

Alan kissed him back with as much desperation as Kevin was showing, and he didn't quite know when they had gone from satisfied murmurs to full on moaning into each other's mouths, or when the novelty of Kevin's beard had passed and it had become a delicious scraping, but he would never complain. Ever.

The double entendre in their words hit Alan full force when Kevin's hands slipped under his shirt, and he broke the kiss breathlessly, the twinkle in his eyes met with a bit of confusion. "Need me, uh? I should have known," he whispered, giving Kevin a teasing smile.

Kevin's mouth curved into a lazy grin, and he planted a soft kiss on Alan's lips. "Not like that."

Like he needed reassurance. "I know," Alan replied more seriously, kissing Flynn again, this time more slowly.

"Although..." Kevin's muffled word against his lips was met by a laugh, "I've been celibate for twenty years, man. Take pity."

Alan grinned, pulling away a bit to give Kevin his best mock wincing. "Oh, Flynn. And I thought I'd been through a rough time."

Kevin laughed, and it made Alan feel giddy, and with only one sip and a half of champagne. Take that, alcoholism.

His laughter died down slowly, and Kevin's hand was back at his cheek. He looked at Alan as if he couldn't quite believe the man was sitting beside him. Alan knew one day they'd have to talk about what each other had been through, beyond the jokes and awkward explanations. That it would be cathartic to tell him about the last twenty years. But not now. Not tonight. Tonight was theirs, a brand new beginning, right back where they left off.

He knew the four words were visible in his eyes before they even left his lips, mainly by the way Kevin started smiling before Alan had even spoken. "I love you, Kevin." The knowledge that twenty whole years had spanned since he last said those words hit them both, and Alan reached reverently for the hand Kevin had kept on his cheek, gently intertwining their fingers together. "And I don't intend to go another minute without reminding you how much."


End file.
